Quicksilver
"If I could save time in a bottle of time Then I could save all of the time Blew blew blew" -Quicksilver's theme "Bet you didn't see that coming." -Peter Maximoff's HISHE catchphrase Pietro Maximoff, better known as Quicksilver, is a Marvel Comics character and a superhero gifted with super speed. Two incarnations of Quicksilver have appeared so far in HISHE: a traditional version from the Marvel Cinematic Universe played by Aaron Taylor-Johnson, and Peter Maximoff, a version from the X-Men films played by Evan Peters. Biography How X-Men: Days of Future Past Should Have Ended X-Men Quicksilver is first seen doing his famous scene from the film as Magneto reacts in surprise. At the runway, Professor X and Magneto recruit Quicksilver to their team. While Quicksilver refuses, Magneto reveals that he is Quicksilver's father, so Quicksilver decides to tag along, stopping Mystique from shooting Bolivar Trask. At the Super Café, Professor X explains that they saved the day with Quicksilver's help. Wolverine is confused by the café's patrons, but Quicksilver reveals who Batman really is and sticks a "Bruce Wayne" label on him. How Avengers: Age of Ultron Should Have Ended MCU Quicksilver is first seen with his sister Wanda and Captain America in Korea, trying to stop a train. They are surprised when Spider-Man arrives and does just that. Pietro is next seen with the Avengers as Ultron prepares to attack. Ultron and his drones are then defeated by Magneto, who claims Pietro and Wanda as his children and announces that they are called mutants. When Hawkeye is about to be killed by a runaway Quinjet, Pietro arrives and uses his super speed to take Hawkeye out of danger and remove the bullets from their path. Pietro then joins the Avengers at the Super Café and remarks that soemone might have died if they let Ultron get away. How X-Men: Apocalypse Should Have Ended X-Men Quicksilver is first seen rescuing various mutants from the explosion at the school. Towards the end, he travels to the MCU and rescues his MCU counterpart, then notes that the audience probably didn't see that coming. Quicksilver and Mystique later confront Magneto, with Mystique explaining that Quicksilver is his son. Overcome with joy, Magneto announces that he has a son Darth Vader-style. During the final battle, Quicksilver and the others call out Apocalypse for his plans. How Logan Should Have Ended X-Men Quicksilver joins the X-Men in X-Men Heaven as they sing of the events of the X-Men films. Villain Pub- The Dead Pool Pietro is mentioned by Iron Monger, who cites him as one of the heroes who did not survive their films. How Deadpool 2 Should Have Ended X-Men Quicksilver shows up just before Vanessa is shot, moves the bullet out of the way, and once again tells the viewers that they probably didn't see that coming. As soon as Peter leaves, Deadpool notes that Quicksilver's theme gave it away. Relationships Allies *'MCU:' **Avengers ***Steve Rogers / Captain America ***Clint Barton / Hawkeye ***Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow ***Bruce Banner / Hulk ***Tony Stark / Iron Man ***Thor Odinson **Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch (sister) **Erik Lensherr / Magneto ("father") **Peter Parker / Spider-Man **Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver **Bruce Wayne / Batman **Clark Kent / Superman *'X-Men Films:' **'Charles Xavier / Professor X **Erik Lensherr / Magneto (father) **James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine **Raven Darkholme / Mystique **Ororo Monroe / Storm **Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler **Scott Summers / Cyclops **Hank McCoy / Beast **Jean Grey / Phoenix **Betsy Braddock / Psylocke **Moira MacTaggert **Elsa **Batman **Superman **Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver Enemies *'MCU:' **'Ultron *'X-Men Films:' **''''''En Sabah Nur / Apocalypse Trivia *Quicksilver's theme is a parody of Jim Croce's song "Time in a Bottle." *X-Men Quicksilver's catchphrase, "Bet you didn't see that coming," is a spoof of his MCU counterpart's catchphrase, "You didn't see that coming?" Category:Characters Category:Heroes